


And I'm Crazy For You're Eyes

by Lilac_narry



Series: And Through it All [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Endgame Narry, Fluff, M/M, Narry - Freeform, lots of fluff, narry kisses, niall and harry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:46:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_narry/pseuds/Lilac_narry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry met Niall</p>
<p>Or...</p>
<p>"I'm married."</p>
<p>"So am I."</p>
<p>And they kissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I'm Crazy For You're Eyes

The truth was, Niall couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand being cooped up in the house on the weekends. Sure trips to the local Tesco were in order, but Niall felt like a housewife. He wanted more than that. He only saw Louis for a few hours a week and it didn't even feel like a marriage anymore, Niall felt trapped.

Harry couldn't say he felt much different, Zayn had to fly out to LA every weekend for work. He barely felt as though he could start a conversation without it being an awkward affair. Which is why Harry needed to get out, let loose a little.

The crazy thing is, he never made it out, well, not to the club at least. To the pharmacy he went, he needed toothpaste that evening and Zayn was out of that shaving cream he used daily. He was in the dental hygiene isle when a boy caught his eyes. He was slim, and his hair matched his complexion, bringing out the radiant blue of his eyes. And his lips, Harry wanted found himself focusing on them.

"Hi." Harry couldn't stop himself, he couldn't just let this beautiful boy walk away.

"Hello." The boy smiles, and Harry didn't think he couldn't get any cuter, but his scrumptious accent and dimpled smile told Harry different.

"I'm Harry." He said to the boy, holding out his hand.

"And m' Niall, you don't happen to know anything about hair dye do ya?" Niall chuckled, running a hand through his hair. Harry adored him.

"Well, my friend Liam studied hair and he even went so cosmetology school, so... I guess I know a little." Harry told the boy.

"You don't seem to sure, but if you're not busy I could use some help touching up my hair." Niall suggested.

"I mean- alright." Harry found himself agreeing instantly, too enticed by Niall's deep blue eyes and thick accent.

They made it to Niall's flat, Harry following Niall in his car. "Let me help you with those." Harry offered, leaning down to grab two of the three bags from Niall.

"You didn't have to do that." Niall smiled shyly as he opened the door to his and Louis' flat.

Harry prepared the dye properly, mixing it in the bowl and grabbing the brush that he'd seem Liam use skillfully oh so many times. "Tell me about yourself." He said to Niall. Niall blushed.

"What do you want to know?" Niall asked.

"First of all, so you often invite strangers back to your house to dye your hair for you?" Harry questioned, his tone light and joking.

"You don't?" Niall replied sarcastically.

"But really though, tell me about you're life." Harry requested.

"Well I grew up in Mullingar, I have a brother Greg, and two loving parents, they're divorced. Came here for uni when I was eighteen. I suppose that's where I met my husband Louis, he was a student teacher, three years older than me." Niall finished sadly, wishing he could say he still felt electricity with Louis.

Harry, well, Harry felt disappointed. He couldn't really show that though because he too was married. "what about you Harry? How's your life?" Niall questioned.

"I grew up in Cheshire, I have a sister, Gemma and two loving parents, also divorced. I came here to build my small business, and now I run a semi-successful local bakery here in London. I guess that's where I met my husband Zayn, he used to come in and order whatever I suggested." Harry reminisced, his tone turning sour when he realized that he just doesn't feel the same way he used to when Zayn held him.

After Harry had (thankfully) successfully dyed Niall's Hair, the pair decided to order in some Chinese and rent a film.

"You can't be serious, you don't think that a documentary about the weather is interesting." Niall laughs, his eyes lighting up with disbelief.

"It is so, but because you don't want to appreciate it, you can pick the movie. But next time it's my turn." Harry bargained.

"Next time?" Niall splutters, feeling giddy, like he wanted there to be a next time. He wanted there to be lots of nexus times.

"I mean, if you want. There can be a next time." Harry whispered hesitantly, handing Niall he remote, more of an act of symbolism, like he would like there to be a next time.

"I'm married." Niall squeaks.

"I know, and so am I." Harry pointed out.

"You don't have to say yes, just tell me to stop, and I'll leave." Harry spoke lowly, leaning in so their noses were touching and their lips, barely meeting. Harry waited a second, two seconds, and when Niall didn't respond their lips met.

There it was, that feeling again, except stronger, stronger than either of them had felt with anyone. Not even Zayn could sent such a jolt of electricity through Harry's body and not once did Louis make Niall's toes curl like Harry did. If he hadn't been sitting, Niall was sure he would have fallen, his body was like jello under Harry's soft touch.

"I want there to be a next time." Niall whispered, smiling when Harry pressed a soft kiss to his temple. And if they spent the rest of the weekend in a mess of blankets on Niall's couch, that was their secret.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading Xx


End file.
